


growing pains

by kirastorm



Series: Check space [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Couple of drabbles in my check space series





	growing pains

Kitt Purrson approves of Ronon Dex. When she was small, he let her ride around on his shoulders under his hair. Then came the day when she was too big. 

"You can't fit up there any more cat." Ronon told her gently. "You're too big now."

"I don't like growing." Kitt replied. "I am too big for all my favourite things."

"How about we do one of your other favourite things?" Ronon suggested.

"Dessert?" Kit asked.

"Dessert!" Ronon agreed. 

The mess was mostly empty, but the self serve section was still brimming with food. 

"Hey Chef Bittle," Ronon called out, "What's good for my cat friend here?"

"Oh there's several things out there that should be cat friendly. I made soft oatmeal cookies today though, I know Kitt likes them. I have some left over salmon loaf, let me just heat some up for her." Bittle answered, smiling across the table at the cat. "And how are we today?" 

"We are too big." Kitt told him sadly. 

"Oh sweet heart, growing up is hard, isn't it?" Bittle cooed. "Just remember that everybody had this happen and they turned out pretty good. You should ask Parson about what it was like for him."

"What was it like for you?" Kitt asked, curious now.

"It was awkward. I didn't grow all that much though." Bittle laughed, "Let me just get you that salmon." 

~~~~~~

It's three am and Jack is headed to the rink. He has his skates, helmet and camera. He was hoping to get some photographs that he could send home. Something familiar, but with out background details. So far he's only been able to send home sunrises over the ocean and his mothers letter are becoming pointed about how he's feeling and the state of his photography habit. His 'sorry mom, everything is classified' responses are not working. 

He's already composing the letter in his head. "Got the rink to myself tonight, so I pulled out my camera" 

He opens the door and freezes, the ice is occupied. It's that tiny chef and he can move. Bittle, his name is Bittle, is a tiny spinning dynamo on the ice. He's fast and graceful and Jack swallows twice. Before he really thinks about it, he's raised his camera and is taking photos. On the ice, Bittle is jumping and twisting through the air in defiance of gravity. Sweet Christ, Jack thinks, this is ridiculously hot. 

~~~~~~

Kitt shows up in the lab at three am. Kent is sleeping, and she can't get comfortable. So she's looking for Rodney, who is a cat person. She nudges his elbow with her chin.

"What, what, I'm working" Rodney snaps.

"It's cuddle time." Kitt informs him.

"It's not cuddle time, look I'm almost done. I just need five more minutes." Rodney grumbled.

"I will give you five minutes, but then I get petting and cuddles." Kitt offers.

"Deal." Rodney barks.

Kitt arranges herself on his couch. She getting larger and soon they might not be able to fit unless she lies entirely on top of Rodney. He's comfortable so it will be ok. She grooms herself and the five minutes pass quickly. Kitt chirps at Rodney to let him know that is it cuddle time.

He groans as he stands and stumbles to the couch. "Let's do this cat."

Half an hour later, they are both sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~

The klaxon goes off in the evening one day, and Kent, Kitt and Bittle are the only ones in the mess hall. Bitty is shaking as he grabs a gun from the emergency station. 

"Team 9 has been taken hostage and brought people through the gate." Kitt announces, surfing her way through thoughts until she hits on someone in the gate room. 

"How many people?" Kent asks.

"7, and more coming." Kitt replies.

"Oh lord." Bitty mumbles.

"They got this," Kent says reassuringly. "No excitement coming our way."

"I'm just not used to this sort of thing." Bitty explains. "I'm still not comfortable with a weapon. I'm signed off of course."

"I could take you to the shooting range if you want." Kent offers "The more you use it the more comfortable you are."

"That would be wonderful!" Bitty says, just as the klaxons sound. 

"Stand down, situation over." Comes over the speakers.

~~~~~

They offer a general hockey practice before they start getting teams together. Jack spots Bittle right away. The tiny, super fast chef is skating circles around most people on the ice. But he flinches every time someone else skates close to him.

"You flinch a lot." Jack offers as he skates up to him. 

"I'm not a big fan of checking." Bittle replies. "I know this is just a practice, but lord I just can't stop."

"I can help." Jack proposes. "We can do checking drills."

"I'm not going to be on your team you know." Bittle warned. 

"You're gonna play good hockey, better if I help. Being on my team only matters when we play each other." Jack informed him.

"Well thanks, I'm gonna take you up on that. I'm Eric by the way, Eric Bittle." Bittle introduces himself.

"Jack, Jack Zimmerman. It's nice to officially meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Atlantis has emergency stations in each room with guns and ammo. No one seems to be carrying their p90s around. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and given me kudos!!


End file.
